Shinokiba - Salainen rakkaus Yaoi
by Kittiiies
Summary: Ajattelin ettei tälläsii oo suomeks joten tein yhen...


A/N Tää on eka fanficcini joten älkää arvioiko niin kriittisesti! VAROITUS!Tämä on yaoita eli poika+poika rakkautta. Mielestäni Shino ja Kiba on paras pari ikinä! Ja en omista ketään hahmoista tai Narutoa

Salainen rakkaus ShinoKiba

Kiba katselee taivasta ja makaa ruoholla valkoinen koira Akamaru vieressään. Hän silittää hellästi Akamarua ja Akamaru sulkee silmänsä rentoutuneesti. ''Onneksi sentään joku voi rentoutua.'' Kiba sanoo surullisesti. Kiban mielessä pyörii vain yksi ihminen. Aburame Shino. Pojan mystiset silmät mustien lasien takana ja pojan kaulus joka peittää hänen kasvonsa melkein kokonaan. Ainoa asia josta Kiba ei pidä on Shinon ötökät. Ne ovat kammottavia, mutta silti hän rakastaa Shinoa. Vaikkakaan ei pysty tätä hänelle kertomaan, sillä Shino on Kiban paras ystävä. Shino ei koskaan antaisi anteeksi jos tietäisi Kiban ajattelevan häntä muuna kuin ystävänä. Kiba on joutunut usein hillitsemään itsensä ja on pian jo saavuttamassa rajaansa. *Jos en tänään tee 'sitä' en kestä seuraavia päiviä.* hän ajattelee mielessään. Yhtäkkiä Kiba katsoo suoraan Shinon mustia laseja ja säikähtää hirveästi. ''Ääk! Shino! Älä säikyttele muita tuolla tavalla!'' Kiba huutaa Shinolle ja juoksee nopeasti kauemmas. *En kestä. En nyt!* hän ajattelee mielessään. Kiba puree huultaan ja siitä tippuu muutama pisara verta. Akamaru herää ja katselee tarkkaavaisena ympärilleen. Se haukahtaa iloisena huomatessaan Shinon. Shino kumartuu rapsuttamaan sitä ja Akamaru heiluttaa häntäänsä vielä vähän unenpöppöröisenä. *Miksi juuri nyt?* Kiba ajattelee ja kääntää katseensa pois pojasta ja tämän täydellisestä vartalosta. ''Anteeksi Shino minun on mentävä! Voitko huolehtia Akamarusta noin tunnin tai pari?'' Kiba sanoo Shinolle. ''Voin kai Kiba. Mikä sinulla on? Näytät voivan huonosti. Oletko kunnossa?'' Shino vastaa ja kävelee lähemmäs Kibaa. Kiba perääntyy ja vastaa:''Olen olen! Älä minusta huolehdi. Tulen hakemaan Akamarun myöhemmin ja vien sinut syömään kiitokseksi. Okei?'' Kiba ei odota vastausta vaan kääntyy ja kävelee nopeasti pois Shinon luota. *En kestä enää. Minun on pakko.* Kiba ajattelee.

Shino katsoo Kiban loittonevaa selkää ja vastaa hiljaa:''Okei.'' Poika hymyilee ja punastuu. Onneksi takin kaulus peitää sen ja Kiba ei muutenkaan huomaisi sitä. Shino katselee Kiban vahvaa selkää ja huokaisee. *Kumpa pääsisin edes kerran koskemaan tuota lihaksikasta selkää ja niitä täyteläisiä huulia.* Shino ajattelee. Kiba on ollut hänen paras ystävänsä jo pitkään ja Shino ei halua menettää häntä, vaikka se merkitsisi itselleen valehtelua. *Kiba suuttuisi jos tietäisi minun olevan rakastunut häneen. Hän ei saa saada siitä tietoa!* Shino ajattelee. Shino kumartuu Akamarun puoleen ja sanoo:''Tiedätkö mikä Kiban on? Hän käyttäytyy oudosti. Olisikohan hän saanut selville tunteistani. Hinatan kanssa hän ainakin on normaali ja Naruton ja muidenkin. Miksi vain minä? Et sitten kerro tätä Kiballe. Selvä Akamaru?'' Akamaru haukahtaa hyväksyvästi ja heiluttaa häntäänsä. Shino etsii kepin ja heittää sen Akamarulle. ''Aika leikkiä!''

Kiba juoksee keskelle metsää paikkaan jossa on ennenkin ollut tekemässä 'sitä'. *Kukaan ei löydä minua täältä.* Kiba ajattelee. Kiba avaa vyönsä ja housun nappinsa. Hän laittaa kätensä boksereidensa sisään ja tarraa kiinni 'jäsenestään'. Kiba liikuttaa kättään ja ähkäisee mielihyvästä. ''Shino…. Shino…. Shino….'' Kiba kuiskaa liikuttaessaan kättään. Pian 'jäsen' on jo kova. ''Vielä vähän ja olen valmis tapaamaan Shinon.'' Kiba mumisee itsekseen. Hän tuntee olevansa pian tulossa. Kiba liikuttaa kättään vieläkin rajummin ja ähkäisee:''Aaah!'' Kiba tuntee nesteen kädessään ja rentoutuu ja hengittää kiivaasti. *Tämäkin kerta oli hankalampi kuin viimeksi. Pian en pysty tehdä sitä itse.* Kiba huokaisee ja riisuu vaatteensa. Kiba sukeltaa lähellä olevaan jokeen ja peseytyy. Kiba pesee myös vaatteensa. Hänellä on vielä muutama tunti aikaa ennen kuin hänen täytyy mennä takaisin kylään. Hän jättää vaatteensa kuivumaan ja menee makaamaan nurmikolle pelkissä boksereissa ja narupaidassa. Pian Kiba vajoaan rauhalliseen uneen. Kiba uneksii Shinosta kuten aina.

Oli kulunut jo monta tuntia ja Kibaa ei kuulunut takaisin. Shino alkaa huolestua. ''Akamaru. Mennään etsimään Kiba!'' Shino huutaa Akamarulle, joka makaa nurmikolla. Akamaru nostaa päänsä kuullessaan omistajansa nimen. Se haukahtaa kerran ja lähtee juoksemaan metsään. Shino seuraa sitä. Akamaru jatkaa matkaansa kohti jokea, reittiä jota Shino ei tiennyt. Pian hän näkee jo Kiban makaavan maassa lähellä jokea. ''Kiba!'' Shino huudahtaa ja juoksee Kiba luokse. Päästyään pojan luokse hän pysähtyy ja nielaisee. Hän katsoo puolialastonta ystäväänsä. Kiba nukkuu rauhallisesti. ''Shhh Akamaru. Annetaan hänen nukkua.'' Shino kuiskaa Akamarulle. Koira ymmärtää ja istahtaa vahtii muutaman metsin päähän tarkkailemaan metsä. Shino katselee pojan vahvoja lihaksia ja täyteläisiä huulia. *Hän nukkuu joten hän ei varmaankaan huomaa jos suutelen häntä nopeasti.* Shino huomaa ajattelevansa. Hän vetää kauluksen alas ja nielaisee. Hän kumartuu hitaasti ja painaa huulensa Kiban huulille. Kiba värähtää vähäisen ja rentoutuu taas. Shino huomaa pojan nukkuvan vielä. *Mikä tämä tunne on?* Kiba miettii. Hän raottaa varovasti silmiään ja näkee Shinon suutelevan häntä. *Tämä on unta. Hän ei ikinä tekisi tuota. Siis jos tämä on unta miksei sitten nautita siitä kunnolla?* Kiba miettii. Hän kietoo kätensä Shinon hiuksiin ja vastaa suudelmaan.

Shino huomaa Kiban vastaavan suudelmaan ja kietovan kätensä hänen ympärilleen. *Tämä ei ole totta!* Shino ajattelee epäuskoisena. Kiba raottaa huulaan ja nuolaisee kysyvästi Shinon ylähuulta ja Shino raottaa huuliaan. Kiba työntää lämpimän kielensä Shinon suuhun ja leikittelee hänen kielen kanssa. Shino yllättyy tuntiessaan Kiban kielen lämmön ja pehmeyden. Hän oli kuvitellut sen kovaksi ka karheaksi, kuin koiralla. Shino vastaa Kiban leikittelyyn työntämällä kielensä KIban suuhun. Kiba vetää Shinon lähemmäksi itseään ja paiautuu suudelmaan vieläkin tiukemmin. *Tämä ei ole totta.* Shino ajattelee. Kiba nukkuu ja kuvittelee varmasti minut joksikin muuksi. ''Shino…'' Kiba mumisee suudelman lomasta. Shino jäykistyy ja irtautuu suudelmasta. Kiba on vähän pettynyt ja avaa silmänsä kunnolla. Hän on edelleen joella ja hänen vaatteensa ovat kuivumassa. Hän katselee ympärilleen ja huomaa Shinon vähän kauempana. Kiba punastuu korviaan myöten muistaen unensa. Hän katsoo vaatetustaan ja punastuu vieläkin enemmän. Shinokin punastuu, mutta Kiba ei huomaa sitä. ''Heräsithän viimein Ruusunen.'' Shino sanoo kiusoittelevalla äänellä.

''Miksi olet täällä Shino?'' Kiba kysyy hämillään. Shino kävelee lähemmäs ystäväänsä ja mottaa häntä. ''Olin huolissani! Baka! Et tullut takaisin joten lähdin etsimään sinua Akamarun kanssa! Miksi et tullut takaisin ajoissa?'' Shino huutaa Kiballe. Kyynel putoaa Shinon lasien alta ja vierähtää piiloon kauluksen taakse. ''Mitä jos sinulle olisi tapahtunut jotain? Mitä olisin silloin tehnyt? Vastaa Kiba!'' Shino huutaa itkien. Kiba katsoo järkyttyneesti rakasta ystäväänsä ja nousee ylös. *Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta kun näen Shinon itkevän.* Kiba kävelee Shinon luokse ja halaa tätä. ''Olen pahoillani. Todella pahoillani. Anna anteeksi Shino. Anna anteeksi. Älä itke enää.'' Kiba kuiskaa Shinon korvaan ja rutistaa poikaa vieläkin lujempaa. *En pysty hillitä itseäni enää. Shino on niin suloinen ja seksikäs itkiessään. Anna anteeksi Shino.* Kiba ajattelee. Hän ottaa varovasti Shinon lasit pois ja katsoo poikaa silmiin. Ne ovat salaperäiset ja täynnä kyyneliä. Kiba vetää kauluksen alas ja kuiskaa:'' Anna anteeksi Shino.'' Kiba painaa huulensa Shinon huulille ja vetää pojan lähemmän itseään. Shinon kyyneleet lopettavat vuotamisen ja hän painautuu lähemmäs Kibaa. Shino vastaa suudelmaan ja nuolaisee varovasti Kiba huulia. Kiba päästää Shinon kielen suuhunsa ja työntää samalla oman kielensä Shinon suuhun. Se on hyvin lämmin. Shino on mukautunut Kiba vartaloon. Siinä on niin lämmin ja mukava olla. Kiba avaa varovasti Shinon takin vetskaria ja irrottautuu suudelmasta. Hän suutelee pojan jänteviä hartioita ja kaulaa. ''Shino. Shino. minä rakastan sinua Shino.'' Kiba kuiskaa. ''Niin minäkin sinua Kiba. Rakastan sinua Kiba.'' vastaa Shino. Kiba hymyilee voiton riemuisesti ja kuiskaa:''Akamaru. Kotiin.'' Akamaru lähtee häntää heiluttaen kohti Kiban kotia. ''Olemme kahdestaan. Shino. Voiko koskettaa sinua?'' Kiba kysyy arasti. Shino ei vastaa vaan suutelee Kibaa. ''Tarvitsetko sinä edes vastausta?'' Shino sanoo. Kiba hymyilee ja riisuu Shinon takin.

Kiba suutelee ja puree hellästi Shinon nännejä. ''Ah. Ah! Kiba ei enää.'' Shino älähtää heikosti Kiballe. Kiba avaa Shinon housujen napin ja ujuttaa kätensä Shinon boksereiden alle. ''Anna minulle anteeksi Shino. En pysty lopettamaan. Olen odottanut tätä jo niin kauan.'' Kiba sanoo. Kiba tarttuu Shinon 'jäseneen' ja liikuttaa kättään. ''Aah! Kiba… Tuntuu hyvältä.'' Shino kuiskaa. Kiba hikoilee. Shino on jo vetinen. Kiba tuntee oman 'jäsenensä' jäykistyvän. Kiba vetää Shinon housut pois ja ottaa Shinon 'jäsenen' suuhunsa. Kiban suu jonka Shino tuntee 'jäsenensä' ympärillä on lämmin ja tuntuu hyvältä. ''Ah! Ah! Kiba… Ei enää… Olen tulossa…'' Shino kuiskaa Kiballe, mutta Kiba ei päästä Shinon 'jäsentä' vapaaksi. ''Aaaahhh!'' Shino älähtää ja laukeaa Kiban suuhun. Kiba päästää 'jäsenen vapaaksi ja sylkäisee suunsa tyhjäksi. Hän nojautuu suutelemaan Shinoa. ''Shino käänny ympäri.'' Kiba kuiskaa. Shino kääntyy ympäri vatsalleen ruohikolle. Kiba työntää yhden sormen Shinon sisään. ''Kiba! Se sattuu! Lopeta Kiba!'' Shino huutaa. Kiba ei lopeta vaan lisää toisen sormen. ''Odota hetki niin löydän oikean kohdan.'' Kiba vastaa. ''Ah!'' Kiba hymyilee voiton riemuisesti ja sanoo:''Löytyi.'' Shino hengittää raskaasti ja mumisee:''Tee tuo uudestaan. Kiba…'' Kiba ottaa sormensa pois ja ottaa omat housunsa pois kokonaan. ''Menen sisään Shino. Yritä rentoutua.'' Kiba sanoo. Kiba työntää 'jäsenensä' sisään ja Shino jäykistyy. ''Aah! Kiba se sattuu! Lopeta! Kiba!'' Kiba etsii oikean pisteen ja Shino älähtää nautinnosta. ''No löytyihän se taas. Yritä rentoutua Shino! Menen kokonaan sisään. Kestä vielä hetki.'' Kiba työntyy vieläkin syvemmälle Shinon sisälle. ''Olen kokonaan sisällä.'' Kiba sanoo. Kiba nojautuu Shinon selkää vasten ja kuiskaa:''Alan liikkua.'' Kiba liikkuu lähemmäs sisääntulo aukkoa.

''Ah! Ah! Ah!'' Shino tuntee Kiban sisällään. Kipu on voimakas, mutta nautinto on vieläkin voimakkaampi. Shino hikoilee ja hengittää kiivaasti. Hänen sydämensä pamppailee. ''Kiba… Tämä tuntuu hyvältä…'' Shino kuiskaa. Kiba hymyilee ja sanoo:''Minä tiedän.'' Kiba liikuttaa 'jäsentään Sihinon sisällä ja Kiba tuntee olevansa pian valmis tulemaan. Kiba liikuttaa vielä vähän ja laukeaa Shinon sisälle. Kiba ottaa 'jäsenensä' pois ja sanoo:''Anteeksi Shino. Tulin sisälläsi..'' Kiba nousee istumaan ja katsoo Shinoa. Hän kumartuu ja suutelee Shinoa suulle ja halaa häntä. ''Kiitos….'' Kiba kuiskaa. Shino hymyilee ja sanoo:''Se oli mukavaa… Kiba minulla on sinulle kysymys.'' Kiba kastoo Shinoa silmiin ja vastaa:''No kysy.'' Shino vetää henkeä ja sanoo:'' Alkaisitko seurustella kanssani Kiba?'' Kiba naurahtaa ja suutelee vielä kerran Shinoa. ''Mikä kysymys tuo nyt oli. Tiedät jo vastauksen. Kyllä.'' Pojat syleilevät toisiaan ja hymyilevät. ''Ollaan aina yhdessä. Aina yhdessä'' He suutelevat. ''Kyllä. Aina. Älä koskaan jätä minua yksin.''

A/N Kiitos että luit! Tämä on oneshot!


End file.
